


Guest Starring

by merryghoul



Series: Tarot card drabble cycle table for femslashficlets: general claim [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Asuka seeks revenge in a production truck against Sasha and Bayley.
Relationships: Asuka/Kairi Sane
Series: Tarot card drabble cycle table for femslashficlets: general claim [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969414
Kudos: 3
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge, fic_promptly Fills 2019





	Guest Starring

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: fic_promptly: [Author's Choice, Author's Choice, "Let's go back to the beginning."](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/300344.html?thread=10982712#cmt10982712) | femslashficlets: The Emperor

“Let's go back to the beginning.”

The person who edited Bayley and Sasha’s video package for Raw rewound the package for Asuka in the production truck.

Asuka seethed as she rewatched the package. Bayley and Sasha took credit for Asuka’s plan that left Asuka’s love Kairi beaten up, all so Bayley and Sasha could have what they called “all the gold.”

Asuka couldn’t edit the voiceover. It was already damning enough. But she could swear revenge on the women who set her up for the Raw women’s title.

“Can I congratulate Sasha on her win?” Asuka asked. The editor agreed.


End file.
